In recent years, as one of digital video cameras, a camera called an action camera having impact resistance and water resistance has appeared. The camera is also called a wearable camera because of its features. The camera is mounted on a body of a user through a mount to perform imaging, so that imaging is available at such an angle or in such a situation that the imaging cannot be performed in a camera of traditional examples.
In order to maintain the impact resistance or the water resistance, a considerable number of the action cameras are assumed to be used with a compact size and in a state that the action camera is accommodated in a housing, or in order to perform imaging in a state that the action camera is attached on a user's body or others, in most cases, a display device for the captured image is not mounted.
Among the cameras, although there is an action camera where the display device is mounted, in order to maintain the size of the action camera, a display device having relatively low resolution, size, and image quality in comparison with recording image quality is used. As a result, although the captured image is displayed on the display device mounted on the action camera, the user can merely check which side is imaged.
In this manner, a display device is not mounted on the action camera, or otherwise, a display device having an insufficient quality is merely mounted. Therefore, although a photographing person can grasp whether or not recording is performed by a tally lamp or the like, the person cannot check whether or not the imaging is performed in a desired imaging situation such as an angle of view, exposure, focal position, and white balance.
In recent years, a method of transmitting a captured image to a separate display device of a smartphone or the like by wireless communication of a short distance and checking an angle of view by the external display device has been proposed and commercialized (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).